The Blair Witch Project
by SasuNaruXP
Summary: Halloween was going great. Naruto was having the best time. That is...until his boyfriend took out a movie for them to watch. SasuNaru. OneShot.


** Hey guys! Happy (late) Halloween! Sorry, I had midterms the week right after Halloween so the story is a bit late. And I know I'm procrastinating on my other stories but I promise to update soon.**

** Something I should point out. The story is based on a real life event. Mainly, my Halloween with some of my friends with a few things changed. I'm not saying which friends are which characters.**

** Summary: Halloween was going great. Naruto was having the best time. That is...until his boyfriend took out a movie for them to watch. SasuNaru. OneShot.**

** WARNING: SPOILERS! If you have not seen **_**The Blair Witch Project**_** there are some major SPOILERS! There's also some cursing but who cares about that.**

** Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto. -.- But THANK GOD I also don't own The Blair Witch Project.**

** Me: I have nothing to say about this movie. O.o**

* * *

><p>The Blair Witch Project<p>

It was a cold, windy Halloween night. Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke were all over at Naruto's apartment. They had just enjoyed some Chinese take out and the night was looking good. That is, until the blonde's ass of a boyfriend took out a movie.

"_The Blair Witch Project_." Kiba read aloud as he held the DVD. If there was anyone Naruto could relay on to be on his side and put a stop to this scary madness, it was Kiba. "Sounds fun."

The blonde's eyes widened. "You hate scary movies!"

The brunette just grinned. "Not when you're around. The way you react is freaking hilarious."

"Relax Naruto. It's not even that scary." Shikamaru shrugged. "It's just the tensiuon of the situation."

Naruto looked to Hinata but she just gave a light shrug. "I...um...kinda like scary movies."

Great. There was no help fromChoji either. The blonde glared at them all. "Well, if you want to watch that movie, you'll have to do it somewhere else." He folded his arms and nodded in triumph.

"Come on dobe." Sasuke slung an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. "The movie takes place in the woods and we're in the city. Besides, I'll be here all night so there's nothing to be afriad of."

"Oh yeah." Kiba grinned, just now getting it. "You can't sleep alone after watching a scary movie."

"Well duh, why do you think he brought the movie." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Are we going to watch the movie or not?" Choji looked to the blonde and was soon joined by everyone else.

Naruto pouted and looked to the ground. Talk about peer pressure. "If you don't want to watch this," the raven smirked ear to ear, taking out another DVD. "I also brought _The Ring._"

"Okay fine!" Naruto glared at them all. "We'll watch _The Blair Witch Project_."

* * *

><p>They were half through the movie. The kids had just lost the map and Naruto was sitting with his knees to a pillow that was to his chest. Part of his face buried in it. Sasuke just sat next to him smirking.<p>

"What the fuck are you doing?" The blonde muttered to himself.

"What?" Choji turned to him.

Naruto gestured with his arm to the TV and repeated, "What the fuck are you doing?" Don't just stand there talking. Keep moving!

"I mean don't they have a compass? Use the fucking compass and get out of there. These people are freaking morons."

"You tell 'em dobe."

"Yeah Naruto, maybe you should have gone with them." Kiba grinned, freaking the blonde out even more.

"Stop it guys, Naruto's just freaking out. It's scary. Just watch the movie." Choji calmed them down.

* * *

><p>Naruto was getting frustrated. "Why are they just standing around?! Move! You keep saying you'll move but...The fucking tent is still up!"<p>

"Calm down." Shikamaru mumbled. "You're being too loud. I'm trying to sleep."

"I mean come on! He finds slime on his shit like, no duh, he's going to be the first to die! All this freaking shit is happening and all you're doing is standing around smoking or laying in the dirt pretending to give up. Or yelling for help. Do you seriously think someone is going to hear you?!"

* * *

><p>"Oh my God. Get rid of it." The blonde whispered to himself. One of the guys had gone missing and they just woke up to find a twig bundle outside of their tent that the girl was now throwing away.<p>

"Um...I'm going to get something to drink. Does anyone else want something?" Hinata got up heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll take a coke!" Naruto shouted after her. Nobody else said a thing.

Kiba was playing with his phone trying not to pay attention to the movie. Shikamaru was asleep and Choji seemed to be shaking, but put on a brave face. Sasuke looked completely unaffected by the movie. He almost seemed bored.

The blonde shook his head. He hated how his boyfriend could just watch a scary movie like it was no big deal. Meanwhile he was at his wits end with this movie.

When he returned his attention to the screen he saw the twig bundle again. "What's happening?!"

"She's trying to open it to see what's inside." The raven smirked as he answered the blonde. It was so obvious he had already seen this movie.

Naruto shook his head. Terror running up his spin. "No. No. Why would you do that? Stop!"

But of course she wouldn't listen. Out of the twig bundle came a bunched up cloth. "It's his shirt." Choji mumbled.

Blood could be seen on the shirt which they now new belonged to the guy who went missing. "Oh god. What is it?" The blonde was trembling now. "It's his heart isn't it? It is isn't it?" As the shirt revealed a glob of red and a few white speck Naruto clutched the pillow harder. Trying to contain his fear. "What the fuck is that?!"

Sasuke turned giving him a toothy grin and tapped a finger against his teeth. The blonde gasped, nearly choking on his breath. "Teeth! They're his teeth?!"

Just as he returned his attention back to the TV, he felt something on his back. In his panicked state he gave a loud yell, flailing his arms in surprise, having one collide with Sasuke's jaw. The raven groaned, but the blonde was not finished yet. With tears streaming down his face he jumped toward the raven. Hitting his jaw once more, with his head this time, while his hands clawed at his chest.

"Dobe! Calm down! It's just Hinata!" The blonde stopped at those words and looked back. Hinata stood on the other side of the couch with a coke in her hand. "Shit! I think you busted my lip. And there are fingernail marks all over my chest. And they're not the good kind either."

"I'm so...so sorry Naruto! I...I didn't mean to...I didn't mean to scare you! I was just...just going to give you your coke. I'm so sorry...so sorry. I didn't want to make you cry." The shy girl down cast he eyes in shame.

Naruto ran a hand over his eyes, just then realizing he had cried. Forcing a fake grin he looked at Hinata, taking his coke." It's okay. This is the point of watching a scary movie anyway." He turned to glare at his boyfriend. "I bet this was what you were hoping for, wasn't it?"

"To scare you a bit, yeah. To have my lip busted and have you claw my chest raw, now why would I want that?"

The blonde grumbled, continuing to glare. "Oh yeah, you wouldn't want that…unless 'it's the good kind'"

The raven returned the glare with a glare of his own. "Just watch the movie dobe."

* * *

><p>They were nearing the end of the movie and Naruto seemed to have calmed down. That was, until a decrepit, old house came onto the screen. "Don't go in there. Please tell me these people are not so stupid as to go in the house!"<p>

"They're going to go in the house." Shikamaru told him in a tired voice.

"Of course they are!"

The raven smirked. "Do you remember in the beginning what that one guy was saying; about how the witch would take the kids two at a time in the basement and make on stand in the corner while she killed the other?"

"No!" The blonde buried his face in the pillow. "I can't! I can't watch!"

"They're in the house." Choji announced.

The blonde risked a pee, seeing the inside of the rundown building. "What are they thinking?!"

"It's the corner!" Kiba said with a trembling voice.

"Yeah and look, there are tiny, bloody handprints." The raven pulled the pillow away from the blonde. "He's facing the corner. That means the girl's dying."

"No!" Naruto's hands shot up to cover his eyes. There were screaming coming from the girl. Naruto was shaking. How could Sasuke do this to him?!

* * *

><p>The movie had ended shortly after that and they had said their goodbyes. It was not just Sasuke and Naruto, cleaning up. "I hate you." The blonde grumbled.<p>

"Come on." The raven rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that scary."

"I know, but the situation kept getting scary. And they were idiots. I mean, who in their right mind would decide to go into an abandoned house."

"They were looking for their lost friend."

"Screw the lost friend!" The blonde threw a can of coke in the trash forcefully. "Leave him behind! Get out. Call the cops. Then let them look for him!"

"Really."

"Yes!"

Sasuke smirked. "So what if it was me?" Naruto gave him a confused look. "What if I was missing and you heard my screams coming from the house. Then what would you do?"

"Walk away." The blonde answered without hesitation. "Just walk away."

The raven glared at him as he placed the last dirty dishes in the dishwasher. "I see." Whipping his hands he made his way to the door. "So I should just leave. It's obvious you don't need me."

"No!" Naruto ran so fast toward the raven he ended up tackling him down. Sasuke groaned in pain as he hit the ground and Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his head in his back. "If we were out there, you would never go missing cause I would never let you out of my sight. So please don't leave me alone."

Sasuke sighed. "Being with you is going to kill me." He mumbled to himself before a smile spread over his face. Twisting his body, he pulled the blonde to his chest. Kissing the pot of his head. "Like I actually leave you alone like this, you idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>The end...or is it?<strong>

** It is.**

** Please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
